Silently Screaming
by Tenshi no Yami
Summary: One of the Scouts dies in battle, but is broughtback by the Goddess Fate. Now the enemy knows who she is. And how does the new Scout play into this? Read and find out. Please r+r.
1. She Can't

Author's Note: I came up with this idea in my sleep. I know, weird. I've never   
written anything like this before. So, please, don't kill me if it's bad. Be   
warned, this fic has death in it. And, to me, scenes that you can see in your   
minds eye. If you have any questions, e-mail me at LegndryPrncss715@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They are owned by their   
repective creators. *runs away and sobs quietly*  
  
  
  
Silently Screaming  
LegendaryPrincessJupiter  
  
  
She is on a mission. A dangerous mission. I'm scared for her. I  
want to pace like Quatre and Duo, but I can't. I'm the Perfect Soldier. I have  
to be strong and tell the other's they'd be fine. Maybe she will be, I mean,  
she is Sailor Jupiter. All I can think is 'She can't die yet. She can't.'  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hey, where are you? We have to meet the other's at the club." Makoto   
said.  
"I'm not gonna make it." I replied.  
"Why?"  
"Relena's had a death threat."  
"Iie, she did not! She's making it up! She's been trying to break us  
up for weeks."  
"Makoto-san, I'm going. I have to. It's my job."  
"Iie, Hiiro. Your job is to be a Preventer and keep the peace. Not to  
pamper Vice Foriegn Minister Doralin. I can't believe you'd cancel a date   
today."  
"What's today?" Her face took on this hurt, shocked look.  
"I can't believe you just said that." she whispered. "Maybe we should   
see other people."  
"Nani?"  
"I don't want to go out with you anymore!" she yelled. "Oh, by the way,  
today is my birthday." She hung up.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
How could I have been so stupid? I didn't remember her birthday. I saw   
someone coming. Quatre let out an excited squeal. The girls were back. They   
were carrying something. Rei looked me right in the eye. "Sorry, Hiiro."  
"What for?" I replied. My heart was racing.  
"She called us while we were at the club. We got there as fast as we   
could, but the monster already killed her." She was openly crying. Her and   
Minako gently laid her body down. She was all torn up and bloody. I could barely  
recognize her. To my ultimate surprise, tears started to make their way down my face  
as I looked at her face. It was twisted in pain. Her mouth was open. I was vaguely  
aware of the girls dragging the guys away. I held her body close one more time.  
"Aishiteru, Mako-chan." I whispered in her ear. I stood up and pulled   
out my gun. All I could see was her face, twisted in pain and all I could hear,  
as I pulled the trigger, was her silently screaming.  
  
~*End*~  
  
Author's Note: So, how'd ya like it? It's far from what I normally write. I   
guess I just had to get it out of my system. Anyway, please R&R. 


	2. Fate's Hand

Nova: Wowies!!!!!!!!! I actually did it. I updated this fic. I know I said I wasn't going to, but everyone was asking for a sequel. So, I decided to take the challenge and make this into a full fledged story. I'm gonna stop talking now, and if I don't like the way it's going, I'm gonna delete all other chapter but the first. I hope everyone likes this part as much as the liked the first part. Remember, it's from Heero's POV. And we're gonna pretend that Heero only knows she's Sailor Jupiter. He doesn't know anything else about her past. Yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own it. Get it through your head already. Sheesh.  
  
Silently Screaming  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
To my surprise, I woke up. I shouldn't have. I shot myself. It took a while for my vision to clear. I looked frantically to Mako. "Mako, where are you?" I yelled.  
  
"Five more minutes, I'm tired." Mako said sleepily from behind me. She was completely healed. I shook her gently and smiled.  
  
"Come on, wake up."  
  
"Fine." She sat up. "Morning."  
  
"Any idea where we are?"  
  
"Nope. Not a clue. Let's explore." We were in a huge room. Pictures and tapestries adorned the walls. There were different sections in the room and each had their own odd quality. There was a section that was on fire but did not burn, where wind was constantly blowing, where no sound at all carried, one full of clocks, one that had small lightning bolts running over everything, one covered in a thin layer of ice, one covered in a thin layer of water, one that was lit from seemingly nothing, one lit in a silvery moonlight, and one of total darkness. "Someone knows who we are."  
  
"Well that's a given." (Nova: Here's the deal. Heero only knows Mako is a Sailor Scout. He knows nothing else of her past. Yet.)  
  
"You don't understand." Her whole aura changed. She had a royal presence about her now. She walked to the place full of small lightning bolts. As she crossed into it, a beautiful forest green dress took the place of her Sailor suit.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We wait. Whoever saved us had a reason for it."  
  
"How very right you are, Jupiter-hime."a mysterious voice said. A beautiful woman stepped from the shadows. Her long black hair hung down to her knees. Her blue almost black eyes seemed to pierce right through me.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" I slipped back into monotone. I reached for my gun but it wasn't there.  
  
"Do not fear, young soldier, for I am Fate, the one who saved you." She waved her hand and the area of total darkness lit up with a black light. "I know the course every life of every person is supposed to take. Sometimes, a mistake is made, and I must interfere."  
  
"We were not supposed to die, were we?" Mako said. Fate shook her head.  
  
"My youngest daughter, Destiny, made a miscalculation in her plans. But, with my intervention, everything is set right. Let me show you what would've happened if Destiny had not stepped in." A few images flashed through my mind. The world was at war again. Monsters were overrunning the streets. So much pain.  
  
"What would've caused this?" Mako asked. Fate did not answer, but looked to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nova: Do you really think I'd end it there? I might've, but I decided I made you wait long enough. You get a bonus. Two brownie points for you!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Relena. Relena was the whole key to it all." I said. It wasn't really a question, but Fate nodded. "The threat was real this time. Someone really killed her."  
  
"Precisely. If she had lived, an evil being would've taken over her mind and made her do terrible things. Then, all of the entity's minions would've been sent to kill off all the people in the world."  
  
"There's one thing I don't get. Someone shouted 'Dark Nova Blaster' and a laser completely obliterated her. What was it?"  
  
"It was my oldest daughter. I sent her to assassinate Relena, on her sister's request of course. She is learning to take over my job, so now she is a Sailor Scout. Who deals more with Fate then a Sailor Scout?"  
  
"When can we meet her?" Mako asked, clearly excited.  
  
"You can meet her now." Fate laughed. "Roxanna."  
  
"Mother, please. It's Roxi." A girl stepped from the shadows. She had a Sailor suit just like Mako's except it was black. There was a long sword strapped to her side. She looked like a miniature Fate. "I'm called Nova. Sailor Nova. My real name is Roxanna. But, please, please, please, call me Roxi. A habit my mother hasn't quite gotten in to."she said. "My powers are of darkness. Not evil darkness, but night darkness. Just thought I'd set that straight." Mako stood and walked out of the section she was sitting in. Her Sailor suit took the place of the dress once again.  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter. Senshi of Lightning. My name's Makoto, but you can call me Mako or Mako-chan, whichever floats your boat. It's a pleasure to meet ya."  
  
"Likewise." They shook hands. "And you are….?" She said to me.  
  
"Heero Yuy." She looked at me like she was expecting more.  
  
"Right, okay, anyway, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell the other Scouts yet. I won't be far from you guys if you need me."  
  
"There's one more thing I don't understand." I said to Fate. "Why are our lives so important?" She smiled sadly.  
  
"That is something you will find out in your own time, brave soldier." A bright light wove its way around us. "Good luck." And then the world went black.  
  
Nova: I'm really ending it here. I'll have the next chapter out soon. I'm already working on it.  
  
Tyler: You better hurry. These folks are crazy.  
  
Nova: Tyler, don't be so mean! This is my muse Tyler. Him and Heero are always pestering me. Why do I have to have the most annoying muses.  
  
Tyler: Just lucky I guess.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Nova: -.-;;; *sigh* Why me? Later folks. Remember to review. 


	3. One Puzzle Solved

Nova: I updated again!!!!!! WOWIES!!!!! I'm so proud of myself.  
  
Tyler: She's an alien!  
  
Nova: You are never watching Invader Zim with me again.  
  
Tyler: Can I watch it with Heero?  
  
Nova: Sure  
  
Heero: NO!!!!!!!!!!! Omea o koruso, Tyler! *both boys run off*  
  
Nova: With them gone, we can finally get down to business. Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: Tyler: I get to do it this time. *clears throat* Nova does not own SM or GW. She does own Roxi/ Sailor Nova, Fate, and Destiny.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up again in the medical room in Quatre's mansion. I turned my head and saw Mako. 'So it really did happen.' I thought. One of Quatre's sisters walked in. "I'm Iria. (Nova: I know she died, but she's the only sister whose name I know.) I don't know how you two survived. Yesterday, you were dead. Five minutes later, you were breathing again and completely healed."she said. "Well, I'll go tell the others you're awake." Just then, Duo burst through the door. "Hey buddy!" he yelled. Mako jumped and woke up. "You retard, I'm trying to sleep."she mumbled. "Boy, definitely not a morning person." The others walked in. "How are you doing?" Quatre asked. Mako sat up. "Obviously I'm not going to get any more sleep."she growled. She glared at them. "Come on, they need rest. You can talk to them later." Iria said. After they left, Mako rolled over to look at me. "So it was real."she whispered. "Why did your Sailor fuku change into a dress?" She looked around and fidgeted. "I guess I can tell. It's a long story." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Two thousand years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon. It was ruled by Queen Selenity. Selenity had a daughter named Serenity. Serenity, being heir to the throne, had to have guards. So the Princesses of the other planets were her guards. There were eight total guards although only four were constantly with Princess Serenity. There was a Princess for every planet but Earth. Earth had a Prince. Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were betrothed to help cement the peaceful relations between the Earth and the moon." "What does this have to do with you?" I interrupted. "Cool your jets, I'm getting there. Anyway, it wasn't gonna work out quite the way they expected. Serenity hated Endymion. He completely adored her, but she couldn't stand him. On Serenity's sixteenth birthday, the Queen threw a party and planned to announce their formal engagement. But, during that, there was an attack on the Moon Kingdom. Now, the Lunarians were pacifists so they were defeated relatively easy. But the Princesses of the other planets were well trained to fight. So they fought the entity, whose name was Beryl. Endymion had tricked us all. He was only in the Moon Kingdom so that he could tell Queen Beryl when and how to attack so the Lunarians would be completely destroyed. The Princesses fought valiantly but the first to fall was the Mercurian princess. And the others fell soon after. The last one standing was the Jovian princess. Serenity couldn't bear the pain of losing her friends. She was prepared to kill herself, but a monster killed her first. Selenity saw each of them fall and locked all of them in the Imperium Silver Crystal. She sent them into the future so they would be reborn on Earth in peace." "Who were the Princesses?" "Boy, nothin is clicking with you today is it? Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess and I, Sailor Jupiter, am the Jovian Princess. And it goes on that way for all the Scouts. That's why I was wearing that dress." "Wow. A princess."  
  
  
  
Nova: Help! I need ideas! I'm stuck! Huge writer's block. I mean big!  
  
Tyler: Somebody else give her ideas, that way me and Heero don't have to.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Nova: You're such an interesting conversationalist Heero. Anyway, please please please give me ideas when you review. 


	4. The Shadow Lord

Nova: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had no ideas, and on top of that, no one reviewed for the last chappie. So, I'm gonna say, if I don't get five reviews, no next chapter for a long long time. So, please, for your sake, review. I owe Neo_Light yet again for this idea. She's been tons of help to me. And her stories are great.  
  
Spirit: They really are. I like the Yu-Gi-Oh one the best.  
  
Nova: Do the disclaimer, Spirit.  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit: My Aibou does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Unbeknownst to Heero and Mako, Duo had been listening through the door. He was just looking for some dirt on them, but what he did get was astounding. He was so absorbed in Mako's story, he didn't notice a figure materialize from the shadows. The figure molded itself into his mind and body. All Duo could do was gasp in surprise. Inside the room, Mako and Heero heard him gasp. She rushed to the door and pulled it open. Duo tumbled inside. "How much did you hear?" she said. "Um.all of it." Duo answered hesitantly. "I swear by the powers of Thunder and Lightning, if I catch you even thinking about telling anyone, I will kill you. This is getting way out of hand." She groaned. "The girls are gonna kill me." "Kill you for what?" Usagi asked.  
  
"The guys told us you were okay, so we decided to come visit." Mina said. "Kill me for telling Heero our secret and Duo accidentally over heard." Mako answered. "You what!?" Rei yelled. "I had to. I'll explain the whole thing later, okay. Right now, I just want to sleep." "It is best to let her rest." Ami said. Mako smiled her thanks and crawled back into bed as they left.  
  
~* Duo's POV *~  
  
Something took over my body. I tried to tell Mako when she opened the door, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Um.all of it." I couldn't even breathe on my own. I was frantically searching my mind for whatever it was, when I 'ran' into it. "Stupid boy. You were all to easy to over power. Much like that girl would have been, if not for Fate's brat." "Wh-Who are you?" I asked. It laughter sent chills down my spine. "I am the Lord of Shadows and Death. Some call me Anubis while others call me Hades. My true name, however, is none of your concern. You call me Shinigami. That is what your culture calls me." "Why did you take over my body?" "Because I needed someone close to political powers. I've been waiting for my chance to take that Doralin girl, but the daughter of Fate killed her before I had my chance." "What does that have to do with me?" I figured if I kept him talking, I might be able to find away to get him to leave. "It does no use to think to yourself. I can read your every thought. For all trivial intents and purposes, I am you. But, I noticed you soon after the assassination. I saw another. The one you call Heero, but I felt a protective magic over him. It seems Fate has plans for him and that brat Jupiter." "You still haven't answered my question." "I won't answer your question now. I swear if I didn't need you, I'd kill you."  
  
~* My/Authoress' POV *~  
  
"MAXWELL!!!" a certain Chinese pilot yelled. "What did you do to my Nataku!" The Shadow Lord searched his new captive's mind. "I painted it." Doofus, wrong answer. Duo said to the Shadow Lord. "I'm going to kill you!" Wufei screamed. He ran at Duo with his katana drawn. Please, get him, Wufei. the real Duo tried to say. The new Duo ran away from the furious pilot. Nearly running over Quatre. "Sorry, buddy!" Duo yelled as he ran past.  
  
^_^_ The girls _^_^  
  
"I can't believe Roxi told." Rei said. The girls were at Rei's temple, hanging out and discussing current events. "Well, I can understand. I mean, Heero did go through the whole death and rebirth thing. She owed him an explanation." Mina said. "Yes, he would have gotten the information out of her someway or another." Ami said. "Let's just hope that braided baka can keep his mouth shut." Usagi said between swallowing her cookies. She practically vacuumed them up. "Odango, you were supposed to save some for us!" Rei yelled. "It's not my fault you guys can't talk and eat at the same time." Usa whined. "You two need to chill. It's not that big of a deal. How 'bout we go to the arcade?" Mina suggested. "Yeah! Maybe Haruka will be there. Then she can give me some more pointers on that race game." "I have been looking forward to talking to Michiru for awhile now. I wanted to ask her about college entrance exams." Ami said. All of the girls face vaulted and Ami sweatdropped at them. "Ami! College is a whole year away. Enjoy the summer and senior year first." Rei said. "You can never start to prepare to early." There was a knock on the door. "Rei, there's some visitors here for you." Chad said. (Nova: I dunno what his Japanese name is) The girls walked outside to see Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. Hotaru was now 10 years old. "Hey, we were walking by and wanted to see if you wanted to come to the arcade." Haruka said. "I'll help ya on the race game, koneko." "We were just about to head there and see if you were there." Mina said. Michiru and Ami started talking about college. "Those two are so snoresville." Usa said. Hotaru nodded. "Michi-mama talks about school a lot. She says to Haruka-papa that I shouldn't be home schooled anymore." "Elementary school was so much fun. Not as much work." Usa wrinkled her nose at the prospect of schoolwork. "Don't worry, koneko. There's only college and one more year of high school. Then you're free." Haruka said. "That's too long."  
  
Nova: That's all for now. Five reviews and I'll post the next part. Thankies. 


	5. The First Attack

Nova: I know I made a few mess ups last time. It's nothing big, and I'm gonna fix it this time. So this chapter might be a bit longer than the others. I know that's not a problem, but just a fore warning.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' ~* POV change *~ ~! Scene change !~ And when I feature what the good Duo is thinking, it'll be like this blah blah blah And when bad Duo is thinking to good Duo, it'll be like this -blah blah blah-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The presence inside Duo's mind was sifting through all of the information in Duo's brain. -Gundam? That could be useful.-  
  
Yeah, and then my friends will destroy you if you use it wrong. Duo answered. Duo had taken to calling the thing Anubis.  
  
-What? You know who the other Sailor Scouts are?!-  
  
I only know who the Inners are. Duo said.  
  
-It doesn't matter. Where there's one Scout, there's the other Scouts. Usagi Tsukino will be the first to go.- Anubis slipped out of the house and headed towards where Usa was known to hang out. The arcade.  
  
~! The Arcade !~  
  
"Hi Andrew!" Mina and Usa chorused.  
  
"Hey everybody." Andrew greeted them. "Aren't you missing one?"  
  
"Mako wasn't feeling well." Ami answered. The bell chimed as Duo walked in.  
  
"Hey, Duo-kun! Come on, someone got close to beating our top score!" Usa said and drug him over to one of the games. When he didn't say anything, all of the Inners looked at him weird.  
  
"Are you okay, Duo?" Rei asked. After a few seconds, he smiled his usual smile.  
  
"I'm great. Come on, Usa-girl, we gotta raise our score." Anubis shook his head. He was extremely close to blowing his cover. He pulled the plastic gun from its holster and Usa started the game. Soon, they had gotten to some of the higher levels. Anubis was concentrating on the game and Duo took that moment to try and take control again. On the outside, Duo's body was twitching. The gun dropped from his hands as they clutched his head. Ami rushed to his side.  
  
"Duo-chan? What's wrong?" she asked. She went into doctor mode extreme.  
  
~* Inside Duo's Head *~  
  
-You little brat! Stop this immediately!- Anubis screamed.  
  
No! I won't let you hurt my friends. Duo screamed back.  
  
-You won't win, pathetic human. Stop trying.-  
  
Never underestimate your opponent. Especially if your opponent is a Gundam Pilot.  
  
-I'm tired of seeing you try.- Anubis' image in Duo's mind smirked and easily regained control.  
  
~* Out in the Arcade *~  
  
Ami had put a wet cloth over his head. She saw him smirk and open his eyes. For a moment, a sneer of disgust flickered over his face, replaced with his smile. She dismissed it as nothing. "You should go back to Quatre's. I think you need a good long rest." Ami said, gently moving his bangs away from his face.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Duo answered. Anubis was almost overwhelmed again by Duo's rush of emotions. Duo wanted Ami to run away and stay close and never leave at the same time. -I've just changed my mind. This Ami will be the first to die.-  
  
~* Hotaru's POV *~  
  
I had seen all that the others had seen, but I felt something they obviously didn't. It's no surprise. I barely felt it. It was just a flicker of negative energy when Duo had stopped writhing. I closed my eyes and concentrated. In my mind's eye, I could see the aura surrounding Duo. Normally it was a vibrant blue. Now it was laced with black. 'I'll have to keep a close eye on him.' I thought to myself. Ami helped Duo to his feet.  
  
"I'll walk back with you." She said.  
  
~* Everyone's POV *~ ~! Outside the Arcade !~  
  
Ami and Duo were walking back to Quatre's mansion. She was really worried about him. He was being so quiet. "What's wrong? Did a mission go wrong or something?" she quietly asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. I guess the thing with Heero just really scared me." Duo answered. He was waiting for his chance to command his youma to strike. The thing was following them, waiting for its master's signal.  
  
"Heero's come close to dying before. Well, this time he actually died. I suppose that makes the difference?" He just nodded. The youma leapt from the brush straight at Ami. For one brief moment, the real Duo gained control and shoved Ami out of the way. The youma slashed into him, ripping long gashes in his skin, before turning to Ami. The youma had been ordered to make things as realistic as possible and to kill Ami at all costs.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" In a brilliant flash of blue light and a blast of freezing air, Sailor Mercury appeared. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The youma froze in place, but the ice was already starting to break. "Scouts, I need your help!" she yelled into her communicator. The youma broke free and slashed deep gashes in her arm. She screamed and grabbed her arm. Gritting her teeth, she attacked again. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A dense fog settled over the area. She sat as still as she could in the midst of the fog, stalling until the other Scouts got there. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of fire shot for the youma's chest. It dodged the attack as best it could, but the arrow buried itself deep in its arm before exploding into a million bits of fire.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" The attacks came at the youma from both sides. It jumped straight up.  
  
"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" The jump had bee anticipated and Saturn had sent her attack higher to catch it. As the youma writhed from the attack, Venus stepped in.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The chain wrapped around the youma and pulled it down into the ground. "Now Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" In a swirl of rainbow energy, the youma disappeared. Mercury was still clutching her arm in pain. Saturn quickly made herself useful and went to work healing her. The Inners looked over to Duo. They had to be careful about how much they let him say. The Outers would be furious if they found out he knew who they really were.  
  
~* Roxi's POV *~  
  
I watched the Scouts destroy the youma. I would have stepped in if I thought they were in trouble. Yes, they were strong, but not strong enough to defeat Anubis. The trickster had entered someone's body. I couldn't track him anymore. The worst part is, I had no idea who he could possibly have entered. I'd have o wait for him to make his move. I closed my eyes and thought to my sister, Destiny, Is there anything you can tell me that mother wouldn't have a fit about?  
  
Sorry, sis. You know if I told you anything, mom would go berserk.  
  
I know. But if any of them are going to die, you had better tell me when and why.  
  
I will. I will. Sheesh. It's like you're in charge of their well being or something.  
  
Ah, but I am. Remember?  
  
Nova: There's the next chappie. So just click that teeny button down there and review. Pretty please!!!!!!! 


	6. A Few Mysteries Added

Tami: Sorry this took so long everybody. I, um, well, felt uninspired. I feel like I wrote myself into a corner.  
  
Takie: So, you're writing this why?  
  
Tami: I dunno. It's gonna stink majorly.  
  
Takie: You always say that and get good reviews.  
  
Tami: But.  
  
Takie: No buts. Get writing.  
  
Tami: Fine. Then you have to do the disclaimer. And thanks to Golden Rain. If I hadn't got her review yesterday then I wouldn't started this today.  
  
Takie: *sigh * Tami does not own GW or SM. She only owns four manga and a few models. You can get absolutely nothing from her so no suing.  
  
Tami: -.-;; Thanks Takie.  
  
"talking" 'Thinking' Anubis to Duo -Duo to Anubis- ~*Scene Change*~ (POV change)  
  
~*Rei's Shrine*~  
  
"When did that youma appear again Amy?" Haruka asked. I was walking with Duo and it jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Guys, have you noticed anything weird about Duo?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Come to think of it, he didn't tease me at all." Usagi said. "And the whole twitchy thing was creepy."  
  
"Why?" Setsuna asked, for once making an appearance.  
  
"Because, when I looked at his aura, there were black streaks in it and I sensed a little negative energy in him."  
  
"Do you think a new enemy is posing as Duo?" Mina asked.  
  
"Nu-uh. I think it's inside Duo." Little did the Scouts know, Roxi was out watching them.  
  
'So Anubis is in the boy.' She ran towards where she sensed Duo's energy.  
  
~*Quatre's mansion*~  
  
Anubis was letting Duo's body rest as he sifted through everything Duo knew. When he came across Deathscythe he stopped. This could be useful.  
  
-No it couldn't.- Duo attempted.  
  
Don't lie you insolent little child. I see all of your memories and all of your knowledge. You've used this to kill just as I will.  
  
-At least I did it for a good cause.- Inside Duo's head, Anubis smirked. He had an idea. A rebellious host body was a pain, but here was a way to maybe defeat that host's spirit.  
  
Was it? The people you killed thought they were fighting for a good cause too. Duo stayed silent, so he continued. They fought for what they thought would be a better life for their families. Now their families cry over their spilt blood. Blood that you split.  
  
-DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! I know what I've done and the consequences I will have to face. I can't let that stop letting me live my life. I KNOW I've destroyed lives and families, but I'm having the chance to see others spring up from the ashes too.- When no answer came from Anubis, Duo's mental image smirked. -I knew all the consequences when I began fighting in the war. I've felt that on my heart every day. And ya know what else? I moved on. It's no sense living in the past. Oh, and you won't break me that easy.- He said nothing more.  
  
'Well, that was unexpected.' Anubis thought to himself. 'If there are more of people like this on Earth I may have a minor inconvenience.'  
  
~*Roxi*~  
  
Roxi watched Duo, a look of sympathy etched across her face. 'The poor boy. It can't be easy having Anubis inside him. Drawing Anubis out will be harder this time. I just have to hope Duo can hold out until I can. I'm pretty sure Anubis knows I'm here, so half the work is done.'  
  
"You worry too much, sister." Destiny quipped as she appeared beside her in the tree. Roxi jumped and almost fell.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!" Destiny shrugged, an innocent look on her face. Roxi shook her head and laughed at her little sister's antics. "What do ya want anyway?"  
  
"Just to tell you to relax and have a little fun. Get in contact with Makoto and that Heero guy. Mako seemed like a nice person anyway."  
  
"Des, I'm doing a job. It was my fault Anubis got away. I won't let him again."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Duo is strong. He can hold out until you figure out how to destroy Anubis." Roxi sighed and looked at Duo again. "You should talk to him. You have mom's ability to talk to people inside their heads, right?" Roxi nodded. "So talk to him every once in awhile."  
  
"Anubis could find out who I'm posing as and come after me and then what would I do?" Destiny looked at her like she was the stupidest person in the universe. "What?"  
  
"Talk to mom. She wants to see you." Destiny said.  
  
"Fine." Roxi dropped to the ground and disappeared. Destiny looked through the window at Duo.  
  
"Even I can't see how this will work out, boy. Stay strong." She dropped to the ground and followed Roxi.  
  
~*Fate's Home/Realm thingy*~  
  
"You wanted to see me mother?" Roxi said as she appeared before her mother.  
  
"Yes. Why are you so afraid to talk to Duo through a mind link?"  
  
"Because Anubis will find out." Fate gave Roxi the same look Destiny did. "What's with that look?!"  
  
"You know very well you can talk to him without Anubis finding out."  
  
"I know. It's just."  
  
"Just?" Destiny asked as she appeared.  
  
"What if, when I explain things to Duo, he gets mad at me and helps Anubis find me and kill me? What then?"  
  
"Then you deal with Anubis." Fate answered.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna win this argument is there?"  
  
"No." Destiny and Fate said at the same time. Roxi sighed and left.  
  
"Will it all work out Momma?" Destiny asked Fate.  
  
"That is still unclear, chibi-ichi. But this road is paved with many hardships and she will have to learn to accept others support, or it will be ten times as hard."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her that?" Fate smiled sadly.  
  
"Because, my dear, she has to learn on her own. Sometimes, you have to be cruel in order to be kind." A thoughtful look crossed Destiny's face as she walked back to her room.  
  
  
  
Tami: Was that good or bad? Too short? Ugh. I'm so bad at this.  
  
Takie: Please review people. Make Tami feel better. 


	7. A New Ally for Roxi

Tami: Hey people. I did a good thing. I updated before a millenia passed! Kudos to me! Okay, I'm done gloating now. I just got some reviews and I'm super happy. :*) *sniff* You like me. You really like me.  
  
Takie: Okay, you can really stop now.  
  
Tami: Party pooper. Oh, before I forget, I have a mailing list. If you want to be on it, leave me a review with your e-mail addy. Some people are already on it. Now do the disclaimer.  
  
Takie: Why should I?  
  
Tami: Because I said so!  
  
Takie: No! Make him do it. *points to Heero*  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Tami: NOW!  
  
Heero: *glare* Tami does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Tami: *glomps Heero* Arigato! ^_____^  
  
Heero: -.-;;;;  
  
"talking" 'thinking' Anubis to Duo -Duo to Anubis or Roxi- ~Roxi to anyone(mostly Duo)~ \Destiny to Roxi/  
  
~* Outside Quatre's Mansion (Roxi's tree) *~  
  
Roxi got ready to contact Duo through a mind link. It would take a lot of power, but she owed it to him for letting him be caught. She built a firewall around her own mind and built an impenetrable one inside Duo's mind so Anubis wouldn't be able to know who had contacted him. He would know someone did, but not who. This would put him more on edge and apt to make a mistake. ~Duo can you hear me?~  
  
-What?! Who are you!?- he yelled.  
  
~Chill out. I'm a friend. I'm gonna help you.~  
  
-How did you get inside my head? Are you another spirit like Anubis.-  
  
~NO!~  
  
-Geez. Sorry.-  
  
~It's okay. Sorry. Anyway, no I'm not. It's a power of mine to speak to people through a mind link. I'm a Sailor Scout too.~  
  
-Really? Which one?-  
  
~Nova. Oh, by the way, you don't have to worry about Anubis overhearing our lil conversation, so you can say whatever you want.~  
  
-I would anyway.- Roxi laughed and allowed a mental image of herself appear in front of him. -Nice to have a face to talk too. Anubis just kinda stays in the shadows.-  
  
~Well, Anubis is a jerk.~  
  
-Why are you talking to me anyway? Shouldn't you be telling the other Sailor Scouts about this?-  
  
~Well, the only Scout who knows about me is Makoto. And your friend Heero.~  
  
-Heero knows and he hasn't come after you to kill you yet?- Roxi laughed.  
  
~Actually, the first time we met, he tried to reach for his gun, but in my realm there's a strict no weapons allowed policy.~  
  
-And he agreed?-  
  
~He didn't have much of a choice since he was dead at the moment.~  
  
-Ah.-  
  
~Anyway, I don't really work well with a team. I have a hard enough time working with myself which was why you're in the mess in, actually.~  
  
-What do you mean?-  
  
~I killed Relena.~ Before she could continue, he cut her off.  
  
-You did WHAT?! Do you have any idea how much that affects everything? And you call yourself a Sailor Scout?!- Before he could do anything, her mental image was at his mental image's throat.  
  
~For that comment I should kill you.~ She let go and backed off, fire still burning in her eyes. She sighed and clenched and unclenched her fists a few times. ~Count to ten. Count to ten.~ She whispered a few times. (A.N.: Ever felt like that? I have.) ~If you would've let me finish, I'd explain. I killed her because Anubis was after her. He was going to use her political influence to start another war. But this one wouldn't be only open warfare, he was going to infiltrate every secret society and take over. And then use the humans there to become his army by warping their minds and bodies, turning them into monsters. By killing Relena, I stopped it before it started. But, unfortunately, he was there when you came with the rest of the Preventers. Because he's a spirit, I couldn't see him. No one can until he takes a body and reveals himself. I didn't get the chance to kill him and he tracked you and took over you when I went back to my own realm. I never should have left this world. In fact, mom didn't even call me back. I went when I sensed your friends there and that's when he made first contact with you. He staged the attack just incase he didn't get Relena.~  
  
-What would that have to do with anything?-  
  
~An angry or sad soul is easier to possess. One of the Sailor Scouts themselves might very well be found and inhabited because of their grief over their fallen friends. Your friend Heero's death was just a stroke of what he would call luck.~  
  
-And how do you plan on killing him?-  
  
~Wait, hang on, you're not mad at me?~  
  
-No. Well, yeah, a little, but not enough to not help you save the world.- Roxi smiled.  
  
~Good. A plan will emerge.~  
  
-So in other words, you're just clueless about the whole thing and are gonna play it by ear?- He smiled.  
  
~Pretty basically yeah.~ They laughed. ~If you ever need me, or just wanna talk, just think at me and I'll hear ya and we'll have ourselves a nice chat.~  
  
-All right. See ya.-  
  
~Bye.~ Her image faded from in front of him.  
  
~* Rei's Shrine *~  
  
"Guys, we need to talk" Makoto said.  
  
"About?" Amy asked.  
  
"There's another Scout."  
  
"Really? No way!" was heard around the room.  
  
"I didn't even know about this." Setsuna said, surprising everyone.  
  
"Her name is Sailor Nova. She's the daughter of the goddess Fate and she might know something about this new enemy."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Because it never seemed that important before and I wasn't sure if she was really real or not but she told me something about an enemy. I don't know whether it's this one or not though."  
  
"Tell us anyway. It would give us a little edge possibly." Hotaru said. She re-told everything that happened after Fate had brought her back to life. While she did, she watched their faces. Most of what she saw was minor skepticism mixed with a belief that anything was possible.  
  
"Well, that's definitely not good." Usagi said.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the goddess of Fate, Setsuna?" Mina asked.  
  
"I have." Amy broke in. "It was a myth I read about. A long time ago, when the universe was young, three beings came into existence. It never said how. But the oldest of the three was called Fate. The second was given no name, and the third was called Destiny. It was said that Fate and Destiny controlled the course of the lives of everyone and could control whether a person lived or died. But, to bring someone back to life, they had to have a link to the nether world, you know, where people go when they die. That was what the second person did. She could bring people back to their planet, or to her own realm to speak with Fate and Destiny, if it was a time of great need. If all that is true, then That must be what happened."  
  
"Wow. Cool legend Ames." Mina said. Usa nodded in agreement.  
  
"The only question is, how do we find this Sailor Nova?" Hotaru asked. Everyone turned to Makoto.  
  
"Aw, come on. You just expect me to know?" Everyone nodded and she sighed. "I don't know how. Most likely, she'll come to us. Everything else does. I gotta go. See you."  
  
"Where are you going?" Rei asked.  
  
"Heero's." She stood up and walked out the door. As she was walking down the road, a figure dropped from the trees beside her.  
  
"Hey, Makoto." It was Roxi.  
  
"Hi! Oh, come on, you have to come meet everybody."  
  
"Um.I don't think so. I work better alone. Besides, I only came to give you this." She held out a small black cell phone. "it's directly linked to my communicator. If you need me, just open it up. It only works to contact me."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. But you really should come meet everyone. We'll probably end up fighting together."  
  
"Then we'll meet then." Roxi jumped back into the trees and out of sight.  
  
'Strange.' Makoto continued her walk to Quatre's mansion. When she got there, Quatre directed her to the underground hangar where the Gundams were kept. Heero was down there, upgrading Wing Zero. "Hey, Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm good. You?" She smiled. She was well accustomed to translating what Duo call Hn-ese. "Anyway, we need to talk. You haven't mentioned anything to any of the guys what happened did you?" He shook his head and gave her a questioning glance. "Well, I have the weirdest feeling we should be careful about who we tell. I mean, I already told the girls, but we think it definitely has something to do with our new enemy."  
  
"It's possible. Heard anything else about the new Scout?"  
  
"Actually, I saw her today. She gave me this." She showed him the communicator phone. "It links me to her directly so I can call her if I need her in a fight."  
  
"That's good, but don't rely on her too much. She might be fooling you."  
  
"But she saved us." She quickly re-told the legend Amy had told her.  
  
"Well, that's all well and good, but it could be a trap."  
  
"A very elaborate one."  
  
"Don't put anything past her."  
  
"You are way too much of a pessimist." She smiled. "Lighten up." He smiled a rare smile back at her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Starved." The two walked back upstairs and into the kitchen. Duo was already in there, although spaced out.  
  
~* Inside Duo's head *~  
  
What is this? Anubis asked, coming upon the block in Duo's head.  
  
-None of your business.- Duo answered. Anubis tried to get through and was "thrown" backwards. -Ouch.-  
  
Shut up. What is it?! Duo didn't answer. ANSWER ME!  
  
-How can I when you told me to shut up?-  
  
You insolent human child!  
  
-Yeah, yeah ,yeah. I'm beginning to think you're all talk and no action. All your talk of taking over the world and crap like that is just you blowing off steam.  
  
You have no idea what I am capable of.  
  
-Oh yeah? So why Earth?-  
  
Because your pathetic planet will give rise to the goddesses of the solar system and they will banish all of the darkness from this universe. They are here somewhere and I will destroy them before they get the chance to stop me.  
  
-We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?- Anubis made no answer, but glared. Duo had shaken him a little. He was behind schedule, but it was no matter. He would destroy this planet and this filthy, insolent human along with it. No more Earth, no more goddess of the Moon.  
  
Tami: Whew. I have to say, even I am happy with this chapter. So please, do me a favor and review. And remember to leave your e-mail address if you want to be on my mailing list. 


End file.
